Kiss the Bride
by htmLord
Summary: This is a short POV fic, done in Gohan's and Videl's POVs. This was written by Ms. Videl Son and myself, and we hope you like it!


BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…

"Wha?" I thought, "Oh, my alarm…" and I reached over and turned it off.

"Gohan! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom from downstairs and bolted out of bed and toward the breakfast table. I had a big day today, and I figured I should start it right.

****

I woke up at about 6:00 AM, there was so much to do and so little time! I ate a quick breakfast of toast and OJ and was out the door in about thirty minutes.

When I came out Bulma was already there waiting for me "Ready?" she asked. I gulped and nodded my head up and down in response. Bulma laughed and said "Well, let's go then." And, with that, we left headed for the church.

"So, how is my baby doing on his wedding day?" A lot of thoughts were flowing through my head right then, and THAT was key among them. My wedding. I had been looking forward to this day almost since Videl and I first started dating, nearly five years ago. My mind was so busy, I sort of forgot that my mom had said something to me.

"Well, Gohan? You with us this morning?"

"Oh, sorry Mom, I'm just thinking about things." Yeah, I was thinking about lots of things. Like Videl, Videl, and, oh, Videl. But mainly I was thinking about me and Videl.

"Oh, okay. Well, eat up!" After she had said that, I noticed that Dad and Goten had already eaten most of the food. I figured I should get some of the chow before it was gone, so I dug in. after a few dozen pancakes, some bacon and a plate full of sausage, I was ready to begin my day.

****

I raced around the church making sure that everything was ready so I could start getting dressed. "Oh, now where did I put that bouquet?!" I asked exasperatedly to no one in particular. "It's in your hand." Bulma answered, chuckling. 

I looked down at my right hand and saw the bouquet of small, white roses and a few sprigs of baby's breath clutched tightly in it. "Oh." I said, blushing slightly. "A teensy bit nervous are we?" Bulma asked with a touch of amusement in her voice. "Maybe just a little." I admitted, shrugging. "Now, where did I put that twenty I borrowed from 18?" (something borrowed, something blue…)

"Well, Mom, I have to go see Videl before I get ready, so I'll be leaving now!" I said as I was heading out the door. Apparently, though, Mom wasn't going to let me do that.

"Oh, no you're not! No groom gets to see the bride before she walks down the aisle. So, you leave the preparations to me and Bulma, and you just relax for a while." I guess my Mom has a point. I'm sure I can find something to do for, oh, lets see….2 HOURS?! It's already 11?! The ceremony is at 1! Oh, now I've gotta hurry! How did this happen? I must have really been caught up in my thoughts! Geez!

I ran back up to my room, gathered my things and raced off to the church to get ready. A few minutes later, I arrived at the church to get ready. A few minutes later, I arrived at the church. I greeted the preacher and went inside to get ready. Bulma was already there, and so, I assume, was Videl. My future father-in-law was no where to be seen, and the rest of my family wasn't here yet.

Bulma waved to me as I walked in. "Hey, Gohan! You're here pretty early. I didn't think you'd be here for another hour yet…but then, I guess you aren't your father, are you?" The sleight against my Dad reminded me of the party that Bulma had thrown after the fight with Majin Buu, when my Dad hadn't shown up until the party was nearly over. I laughed at her comment, a little late, and Bulma gave me a questioning glance. I just grinned at her.

"Well, Gohan, you should go get ready. The changing room is right back there." With that, she pointed to a hall. "It's the second room on the right." I walked down the hall, and, as I passed the first door, I could hear Videl's voice coming from inside. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but it felt…warm…to hear her voice. I don't know how else to describe it, it was just…warm.

****

I looked in the mirror at myself, trying to figure out what was missing. "Hmmm…" I thought critically. What is missing…Knock Knock. I turned to see Erasa standing in the doorway. "Wow…Videl, you look absolutely beautiful!" she gushed. I smiled at her "Thanks Erasa." I said. I turned back to the mirror "But I still think there's something missing…"

"Here." She said and pinned a beautiful, antique brooch on my collar. "Oh, it's beautiful Erasa! Where did you get it?!" I asked gratefully. "From some blonde lady down the hall. She said she was too busy to give it to you herself…she said think of it as a wedding present." Erasa replied. "Wow…" I said as I looked in the mirror at my reflection.

"You…look…s-so…beautiful!" Chi-chi cried. "Chi-chi, the ceremony hasn't even started yet, save some for the sermon." I shook my head. "Sniff…you're right…don't want to get your dress wet…Waaaaaaaaa! My little boy is getting married!" she cried as she, once again, buried her face in her kerchief.

"There, there…" Bulma comforted. "Wow Videl, you look great! Gohan's going to love this!" Bulma gushed. "I hope so." I said turning around to look at the back of my gown. "She's right Videl, you do look beautiful…." A voice said from the doorway.

I walked on to the next room and walked in. Krillin was already there, and he was busy polishing his shoes. "Hey, Krillin!" I said as I walked in.

"Oh, hey man! Doesn't it feel great?! To be getting married, I mean? I remember when I got married to 18…it's a great feeling. Just wait til you have kids, THAT is a wonderful feeling too." I felt kind of embarrassed at the thought of me and Videl having kids, but I took the complement as it was intended. I knew I was blushing a bit, but either Krillin didn't notice or didn't make a point of it. Knowing Krillin, it was probably the former.

I walked past him and took my tuxedo off the rack. I started getting dressed, and while I did, I took a stroll down memory lane. I thought about the first time Videl and I met, outside that bank in Satan City. Even then, she had seemed…special. Then I remembered the time when I taught Videl how to control her energy. When she had brought it out, she had been so happy. Kind of like when I proposed to her.

That, in and of itself, was a story ally its own…Ooops…man, why do I have to have so much trouble with this bow tie? I beat Cell, I helped beat Frieza, and I almost beat Majin Buu, but I cannot defeat a simple bow tie?! Grrr…"Hey, Krillin, can you help me with this?"

"Sure, Gohan. Those things are a snap!" Krillin walked over and tied my bow tie just like he tied one every day.

"Thanks, man." Krillin really was a good friend.

"No prob, bro." That was when a few new faces arrived. Yamcha walked in with Tien and Chaotzu. Chaotzu helped the other two get in to their tuxs. Yamcha and Tien were groomsmen, and Krillin was my best man. I had asked Piccolo to be a groomsman, but he had said that he would much prefer to just watch, and that he didn't need the attention anyway.

I looked down at my watch. Only 20 minutes left. I was completely ready now, so I just chatted with everyone. Krillin was so enthusiastic about me getting married. So was Yamcha. And Tien was showing more emotion than I had seen in years. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. It was my Dad. "Hey, guys…its that time. You ready for your big moment, son?"

****

I looked over at the doorway and saw my father standing there in a gray business suit (he had wanted yellow but I had talked him out of it) and had even attempted to tame his hair. I smiled at him "Thanks Dad." I said. "Ahem…" he said, giving everyone their cue to get lost.

"Oh, right…don't we need to go check on the flowers girls?" Bulma asked, getting the hint, and motioning towards the door. "Oh, yeah…" Chi-chi said and began to follow, with the other bridesmaids following suit.

"Videl…you look so beautiful…" he said, almost sadly. "Dad…" I began but he held his hand up to silence her. He walked around her, taking in the dress. "My little girl is all grown up." He sighed. I just smiled at him and looked down at my feet.

"I can't believe that my little girl--" he started, but was cut off by a knock on the door. Erasa poked her head in "Sorry to ruin the moment…but, we're ready." She said.

"Ready Daddy?" I asked him. "To give my little girl away to the luckiest man in the world…of course not. But, I guess I have to…" he said and stuck out his arm. I took it and we proceeded down the hall to meet my destiny…

I looked at my father and smiled. "All ready, here." How about you guys?" Everyone else nodded, and we went out. Everyone was there. It was great. My Mom and Dad were sitting in the front row with Goten. Right behind them was Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta was standing in the back of the room, obviously trying not to be noticed in the clothing Bulma had made him wear. I nodded in his direction and he grunted back, definitely wishing he wasn't being forced to be there. However, there was a glimmer in his eye that said congratulations. At least, I think there was.

I walked to the front and stood, waiting for my bride-to-be. I really didn't notice what the preacher was saying, I was so anxious. Then, I heard the sound of the organ playing the wedding march. I looked up from my feet just in time to see Videl walk through the doorway.

****

I sucked in a deep breath as I saw the doors opening. Everyone was there, aunts, uncles, even Piccolo! I looked down the aisle to see Gohan staring at his feet, obviously nervous. I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see me, and thought how lucky I was…

As I walked down the aisle, every eye was on me and Dad sauntering up to the front. I could feel myself blushing with happiness, I looked over at Gohan who was in absolute shock at my appearance…maybe that's just because I was in a dress?

*Man, he looks good…I wonder who he got to do his tie…* I thought as we made our way up to the front. It took a lot less time to get to the front than I remembered…oh well, I'm here and that's what counts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

What a sight she was…I was in awe. It is indescribable how beautiful she was. I couldn't think about anything beyond her. I felt so…whole…as soon as she was a wonderful woman. I couldn't take my eyes off her the entire ceremony. The only thing I heard out of the entire ceremony. The thing I heard out of the preacher's mouth was "I now pronounce you man and wife." And "You may kiss the bride." After hearing the second one, I knew what to do. I kissed my wife

****

~End~


End file.
